Una mañana de domingo
by ChickenBrown
Summary: Como todas las mañanas Joshua se encontraba ahí para molestarlo, pero esa mañana de domingo Neku se preguntaba porqué...


Una mañana de domingo.

…

Escuchaba el sonido de las sábanas frotándose sobre sí misma y sentía el sol quemarle la oreja. Aún así no abrió los ojos, sentía el cuerpo tan pesado. Estaba cansado y algo irritado. Sabía quién se estaba moviendo a sus espaldas pero no tenía las energías para gritarle y sacarlo a patadas como cada mañana.

Unos delgados brazos lo rodearon por la cintura, abrió los ojos pero no le dio importancia. También pasó por alto que le besara el cuello. Incluso dejo que los largos y huesudos dedos de Joshua le picaran la mejilla con insistencia. Fue entonces cuando las persistentes ganas de molestarlo parecieron desvanecerse.

Hubo un silencio prolongado en el que Neku pensó que el joven Compositor se había dado por vencido y había decidido dormir un rato más esa mañana de domingo pero luego recordó que sería muy estúpido si llegara a creerlo de verdad. Sin embargo se limitó a escuchar a través del silencio que de pronto se formó, intentando adivinar qué era lo que intentaba hacer.

Poco a poco, y al no oír nada, sus párpados fueron cediendo. Sin hacerse del rogar, los cerró hundiéndose entre sus propios pensamientos. Recordó que ya se acercaban las vacaciones de verano y los chicos lo habían convencido de ir a la playa un par de días a pesar de que no le fascinaba el sol.

Shiki y Rhyme estaban emocionadas con ello. Se habían pasado horas en el 104 buscando trajes de baño de todos colores y formas pero Shiki no parecía quedar satisfecha con ninguno. Rhyme se tomó su tiempo. Escogió uno de una sola pieza color negro con una calaverita en el hombro izquierdo. Aún así le gustaba más la idea de ir de compras con la hermana de Beat que con la indecisa de Shiki.

Por supuesto que debía admitir su cariño por la chica obsesionada con la moda. También le tenía aprecio a Beat y en cierta forma quería a Joshua, aunque eso no lo admitiría frente a él porque sabía que se aprovecharía de ello.

Volvió a abrir los ojos. Esta vez se encontró a sí mismo con la cabeza recostada en el regazo del Compositor, quien leía un libro cualquiera. Soltó una risita al ver el rostro serio que portaba Joshua.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso?— dijo alzando las cejas.

Negó con la cabeza, sonriente.

El libro fue hecho a un lado, pues el cabello naranjo de Neku resultó ser más interesante. De nuevo se formó el silencio, pero ahora ambos sabían lo que hacía el otro. La cortina bailó junto al viento por unos momentos, consiguiendo cubrir la cabellera grisácea. Otra vez, los labios de Neku se abrieron para dejar salir una risa. Se incorporó a medias sólo para quitar la tela de la cabeza de Joshua y luego sentarse a su lado tranquilamente.

—Hoy no me has corrido— comentó.

— ¿Hay algo malo en ello?

—No, al contrario. Pero me parece… inusual.

Neku volvió a sonreír, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del compositor. A decir verdad Joshua no era tan molesto, pero sentía que si no lo evitaba como siempre sus sentimientos por él crecerían aún más y no podría evitar confesarlo en algún momento.

—Joshua.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Por qué vienes todas las mañanas aunque sabes que te correré de todas formas?— alzó la mirada, encontrando unos ojos grises.

Aquellos ojos grises que siempre tenían un aire cínico ahora parecían estar del todo serios. Como si trataran un tema sumamente importante, y de hecho, lo era para ambos.

—Es porque al menos puedo verte, Neku.

El aludido levantó la cabeza.

—Pero eres el Compositor de Shibuya, podrías estar vigilando el juego justo ahora— argumentó.

—Está en buenas manos, no me preocupa mucho— hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia.

Una ceja naranja se arqueó.

—Te encantaba mirarlo en Cat Street con una taza de café.

—Tú estabas en él—. Suspiró, ese chico podía sacarlo de sus casillas de vez en cuando—. Mira, el punto es que te quiero ver a ti.

De pronto Neku se enteró de lo que esas palabras significaban y un leve sonrojo se instaló en sus mejillas. Su corazón latía con tal fuerza que parecía que en cualquier momento saldría disparado de su pecho. Escondió el rostro como pudo en el hombro de Joshua.

— ¿Vendrás todas las mañanas?

Su voz se volvió un murmuro que apenas fue audible para el Compositor gracias a la claridad de las palabras.

—Por supuesto, lo haré hasta que aceptes estar conmigo. Y entonces estaré todos los días, a todas horas contigo.

El sonrojo de Neku creció notablemente.

— ¿Todos los días?

—Sí.

— ¿A todas horas?

—Aunque no quieras.


End file.
